Besos
by Ada Rosenvinge
Summary: El besar es un arte en sí. El vocabulario se queda corto a todo lo que pueden decir y transmitir un par de labios.


**Disclaimer: **Naruto es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto. Este fic no es con ánimo de lucro.

**Advertencia: **Au y algo de OoC.

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_

* * *

_

_**«Besos»**_

• _**Beso en la frente **_•

* * *

¡Dios, que lluvia tan torrencial!

La noche estaba tan oscura, el cielo cargado de nubes negro azuladas y agua fría cayendo copiosamente de éste. Y lo peor, relámpagos que iluminaban por unos cuantos segundos el manto celeste, para después espantarla con los escandalosos truenos. Horrible, no podía describir lo que sentía realmente. Sólo veía cómo su cuerpo temblaba y ella trataba de acurrucarse mejor en su ligero abrigo morado.

Nunca le habían gustado las tormentas. Y menos, estando ella tan _sola._

¡Por amor a…! ¡Sasuke aún no había llegado a casa! Vaya, que inconsciente e insensible. Pero ahora, ¿qué haría?

¿Llamarle por el celular? No, tenía miedo de que si le llamaba, estuviese conduciendo hacia casa y provocarle un accidente. O peor… Que le cayese un rayo por culpa de la antena del teléfono.

¿Mandarle un mensaje por el e-mail? No, no estaba segura de que él siguiese en la oficina o con la laptop a mano.

¿Enviarle una carta? ¡No! Que idea tan ridícula.

Empezaba a delirar por los nervios. Aquellas tormentas si que le provocaban verdaderos ataques de pánico. Si Sasuke estuviese ahí, pondría una sonrisa arrogante, burlándose de su niñería y la daría un ligero abrazo, calmándola por completo. Lo necesitaba tanto.

¡Un momento! ¡Ahora sí que tenía una idea! Iría por Uchiha buscándolo por la avenida que estaba cerca de _su_ hogar. Le daba un terror enorme abandonar la casa en esos momentos, pero tendría más miedo quedarse sola en la enorme habitación y escuchando cómo los truenos torturaban inmisericorde sus oídos.

Se acomodó mejor su cálido abrigo y se puso encima de éste, su rompevientos más largo y bonito que encontró. Después, salió corriendo por la sombrilla que había dejado al lado de la puerta de salida. El inteligente Uchiha se había ido, olvidándose del paraguas por las prisas del trabajo. ¡Si por eso la puso ahí! Desde la mañana, la lluvia empezó a caer tupidamente, pero… Ah, hombre tan terco que tenía por novio.

Desde el jardín, abrió la inmensa sombrilla, protegiéndose de la lluvia que comenzaba a ceder por fin. Avanzó a pasos largos por la calle empapada, esquivando los enormes charcos y el lodo de los patios abundantes en plantas de ornato. El viento silbaba una melodía de aire frío, por lo que se abrigó mejor y mascullaba una que otra mala palabra.

—¡Tonto! ¿Cómo osa venirse tan tarde del trabajo con un clima tan horrible como éste? Nunca hace caso del meteorólogo ni de sus estadísticas o siquiera de mis precauciones. ¡Ah, Sasuke tan cabezón! —reclamaba con un dejo de furia en su voz.

Ya se las vería cuando llegara a la casa. Es que, ¡estaba tan preocupada por él! Idiota, ambos lo eran. Tanto él como ella. Él por ser tan _obediente_ y ella por soportarlo. Pero, ¿y se había mojado a tal grado que terminaría enfermo? ¿O si, había resbalado en un charco de lodo y llegaba a casa, sucio y maltrecho? ¿O tal vez…?

¡Basta, Ino! ¡Deja de pensar en ello, Yamanaka! Tan sólo, tranquilízate un poco. Ya verás que cuando lo encuentres, hará como si no hubiese pasado nada, te tomará de la mano y regresarán a casa tranquilamente. Así de cínico suele ser, no lo olvides.

Y en parte, sabía que lo que pensaba, era cierto. Era cuestión de seguir caminando y probablemente se lo encontraría en un par de cuadras más. Apresuró el paso, impaciente por encontrarse con él.

Cuando, de improviso, escuchó un estruendo de vidrios y metal retorciéndose que le provocó otro ataque de nervios. _«¡Sasuke! ¡Dios, que no sea él, por favor!» _pensó aterrorizada, corrió hacia donde creía que venía el ruido y vio con horror cómo un auto se había estrellado en un establecimiento. Las personas salieron de sus hogares y rodeaban el automóvil, impidiéndole el paso o por lo menos, la visión del hecho. Éstas se movilizaron rápidamente y en escasos cinco minutos, ya había llegado la ambulancia, llevándose al infeliz conductor.

La rubia estaba realmente asustada, aún no sabía nada de Sasuke y ya se habían llevado al accidentado que poseía un auto muy parecido al de su amado. Decidió seguir su camino, ya que estaba _medio_ convencida de que ése no era su chico. El Señor Perfecto no chocaría de una manera tan irrisoria. No, él chocaría con _estilo_, su orgullo Uchiha no le permitiría para más.

Sus cavilaciones le rompían la cabeza, tan concentrada estaba en ellas, que no se dio cuenta cuando _algo_ chocó contra ella. Tan fuerte fue el impacto, que resbaló y cayó pesadamente sobra la enlodada banqueta.

_Oh_. Ahora estaba furiosa. Mucho.

—¡Fíjate por donde caminas, torpe! ¡Tengo que buscar a un estúpido Uchiha! ¡Fuera de mi camino! —exclamó molesta con un dejo lastimero en su voz y levantándose rápidamente del sucio pavimento.

Es que en esos momentos, tenía tantas ganas de llorar. Todo le estaba yendo completamente mal. Y lo peor, estaba nerviosa, asustada y molesta, una combinación bastante desagradable. Y ese idiota que aún no aparecía, maldito insensible.

—Bueno… Creo que ya encontraste a tu estúpido Uchiha, Yamanaka —contestó ese _algo_ que la había hecho caer y explotar.

Los orbes azulados de Ino se dilataron por la sorpresa. Ese tono de arrogancia y humor le hicieron reconocer quién era realmente.

—¡Sasuke, idiota! ¿Dónde estabas? ¿Qué no ves lo mal que está el clima? ¿Por qué…? —reclamaba bastante enojada la rubia, hasta que sintió un par de labios posarse sobre su frente semi-descubierta.

Sasuke. Sus labios eran tan cálidos y ese beso la hizo sentirse recompensada. Todo lo que había tenido que afrontar, era pagado con todo e intereses, por ese beso tan reparador. La confortaba demasiado. Era tan tierno como apabullante que le hizo perder el aliento por un par de minutos.

—Las llaves del auto y el celular los dejé olvidados en la oficina y el torpe encargado del edificio ya se había ido. Tuve que venirme a pie y bañarme por segunda vez con esta tormenta —explicó con una sinceridad, que Yamanaka no dudaba de su palabra. Aunque…

—Pero Sasuke… ¿Por qué no…?

—Gracias por preocuparte por mí, Ino —susurró agradablemente a su oído, con esa voz ronca que tanto le gustaba a ella.

El moreno le extendió la mano, invitándola a seguir el camino a casa. _A su hogar_. Ella sonrió complacida. Lo que pensaba era verdad, pero el beso había sido suficiente para darle a entender que Sasuke también le entendía y se ponía en su lugar.

Para la próxima, lo mejor sería ponerle un chip de localización en la piel al condenado hombre. No quería que se le volviera a perder de la misma manera. _Por pura prevención._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_**Fin**_

_**

* * *

**_

**N/A:**

¡Si, este es mi primer long fic! Se me vino a la mente cuando veía un par de imágenes SasuIno Random y un Meme de besos NaruSaku. Aún estoy planeando el próximo, pero sé que estará listo muy pronto. Sí, lo sé, éste no es un beso en los labios como el que promete el Summary. Lo que sucede, es que quiero empezar desde los besos más _inocentes_ hasta culminar en los más _hot_. Y por supuesto, subirán de _nivel_ conforme avancen los capítulos.

Esperando que les guste.

_See you Around…~_


End file.
